Solder is fusible metal alloy used in a process called soldering. Solder is melted to join a plurality of metallic surfaces together. Solders are special composition metals known as alloys that melt at relatively low temperatures. Commonly used solders contain tin and lead as base components. Many solder alloy variations exist. One common alloy combination used for solder is tin (Sn) and lead (Pb). One specific ratio of tin and lead solder used is 63/37 SnPb. This specific ratio of 63% Sn and 37% Pb is called a eutectic mixture which means that it has the lowest melting point of 183° C. as compared to all other ratios of SnPb solder.
Solder is useful in the fields of electronics and plumbing. For plumbing, the use of Pb in the solder has generally been replaced by copper (Cu) or antimony (Sb). Certain solder alloys may also contain silver (Ag). Solder works by melting when heated and bonding to metallic surfaces. Wetting is a term used to describe the bonding of the solder alloy to the metallic surfaces. The solder itself when bonded also provides an electrical path to the metallic surfaces joined.
Another type of solder is called hard solder. One application of hard solder is for brazing. Brazing involves a non-ferrous filler material or alloy that has a melting point above 425° C. One example of hard solder is a eutectic CuAg alloy. Brazing is used in the tool industry for joining hard metals like carbide and ceramics to tools like saw blades. Hard metals are generally hard to wet as compared to metals used in electronics.
Flux is a material used to prevent oxides from forming during the time the metallic surface is being heated. Flux chemically cleans the metallic surfaces being joined. Some examples of flux are ammonium chloride or rosin and zinc chloride.
The term gauge is a measurement method to describe the thickness or diameter of a single strand of wire. For example a 30 gauge wire is 0.005 inches in diameter.
The term plurality is two or more.
Certain soldering applications may require a certain gauge of solder wire to be utilized. Very fine solder wire with a high gauge number, like 30, may be difficult to manage during application due to a low stiffness of the very fine solder wire. In another situation, using very fine solder wire, the volume of solder needed for a particular application may make it difficult to keep the wire continuously fed from the wire spool to keep up with the soldering application. In another situation, it may be advantageous to utilize a combination of various solder compositions. In another situation, it may be advantageous to utilize at least one solder strand that has been coated with a noble metal. In another situation, it may be advantageous to utilize a flux material in combination with solder.